31 October
= 2014 = First power ranger shmoney dance Justin Bieber as a power ranger.jpg|link= = 2013 = * Justin Bieber in Quito, Ecuador. Justin Bieber singing Heartbreaker Believe Tour Quito Instagram Jai Waetford The X Factor Australia.jpg|'justinbieber' "Make the music you want to make Jai Waetford god has really blessed you. I'm a fan and I haven't been impressed like this in a very long time" via Instagram Khalil and Justin Bieber 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "My bro and my artist @crazykhalil get ready for some great new music from the both of us" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = Instagram Justin Bieber Halloween 2012.jpg Lil Twist with Lil Za and Justin Bieber.jpg Lil Za skittle.jpg|'justinbieber' "I really don't wanna eat the skittle" via Instagram Justin Bieber bought a ring.jpg|'justinbieber' "Maybe 2" via Instagram Justin Bieber bought a watch.jpg|'justinbieber' "Bought myself a gift today" via Instagram Lil Twist and Justin Bieber October 2012.jpg Line.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin Bieber wears kitten shirt.jpg|'justinbieber' "Kittys" via Instagram Dan Kanter and Justin Bieber.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and dan" via Instagram Owl tattoo.jpg|'justinbieber' "Up all night" via Instagram|link= = 2011 = Me Pharrell and Usher in the studio talking christmas Instagram Justin's life.jpg|'justinbieber' "My life" via Instagram Blue sky.jpg|'justinbieber' "Blue sky's" via Instagram|link= Twitter Pharrell "wow, in the studio with @UsherRaymondIV and @justinbieber came by played his Christmas album Under the mistletoe. His voice is sick!" 1:08 AM (Pacific Time (US)) justinbieber "played the album #UnderTheMistletoe for my big bros @Pharrell and @UsherRaymondIV - less than #24Hours to go.. WE READY!!" 1:10 AM justinbieber "http://twitvid.com/1RBGE - Me @UsherRaymondIV and @Pharrell in studio UNDER THE MISTLETOE CHRISTMAS ALBUM" 3:18 AM justinbieber "http://twitvid.com/1RBGE - Me @UsherRaymondIV and @Pharrell in studio. #UnderTheMistletoe album out in less than #24Hours!! #Nov1st . LEGGO" 3:21 AM DylanRSnyder "@justinbieber enjoyed seeing you at the Ellen show today! Congrats the cd is awesome!" 8:47 PM = 2010 = * Justin Bieber at in-store appearance for First Step 2 Forever: My Story book signing at Barnes & Noble at The Grove inLos Angeles, CA. Wilson Warren pranked.jpg Justin Bieber First Step 2 Forever My Story Book Signing October 2010.jpg|link= Twitter BboyJstyles "it was nice to see @scooterbraun @jonmchu @Michael_Vargas Jaden Smith and the guys at the concert! @justinbieber I wanna rematch on xbox LOL" 1:08 PM (Pacific Time (US & Canada)) wilsonwarren "@marksudack dude @justinbieber and @scooterbraun pranked me so bad today homie. With @iAmJulkeyz headed out!" 9:44 PM :↳ MarkSudack "I heard the prank, it's was pretty brutal RT@wilsonwarren @marksudack dude @justinbieber & @scooterbraun pranked me so bad homie @iAmJulkeyz" = 2009 = Justin Bieber hanging out with friends 2009.jpg Justin hanging out with friends 2009.jpg|link= = 2008 = Twitter @scooterbraun "Nyc was great. Met up with wyclef. Real humble guy. Introduced him to lil justin. Check it out on www.youtube.com/kidrauhl" 10:23 AM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) = 2007 = * Scooter Braun takes Justin Bieber to a nightclub and went with Keri Hilson as his date. * For Halloween Justin Bieber is wearing a Stewie mask and pretends to be a statue.[http://www.mtv.com/video-clips/9dkq62/justin-bieber-hung-out-in-a-nightclub-for-halloween MTV - Justin Bieber Hung Out In A Nightclub For Halloween] = References = Category:Bieberpedia calendar